Choose Wisely
by TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT
Summary: Knowing that only one can win, Riley needs to make a choice between his two ex-girlfriends. Will he take back the sweet, gentle, refined girl or the raunchy, sexy, outta control diva? READ TO FIND OUT!


**A/N: **Two stories within one week? Yep, your eyes are NOT deceiving you. Here I am supplying another tasty pastry from my bakery of one-shots. This one is going to center around two very special characters to me. Sunshine Jones and Carmela Rodriquez. (So if you're not a fan of original characters, then turn back now and please do not review if you're going to have something negative to say about my characters.) If you read any stories featuring these two divas you know that they both really can't stand each other. In The Life and Times timeline, Carmela and Riley are a couple and in the And She Gets Discouraged timeline, Sunshine belongs to Riley and vice versa. Well what would happen if Riley had past relationships with both of them and now they've had enough and need him to choose only one? This story might answer that question. Also, this story is AU since it is mixing two storylines together.

Disclaimer: I do not own the greatest show on Adult Swim, A. McGruder does, okay?! Also I do not own the song Up-Walk In Galaxy that belongs to Natsuku Karedo.

Huey: 21

Riley: 19

Caesar: 21

Cindy: 21

Jazmine: 21

Carmela: 20

Sunshine: 18

**One more A/N: **This story was slighty moviated by SapphireStone's Leaving Tonight, but I am in no way trying to copy. Even though I know you guys know that, just thought I'd throw it out there. Plus didn't Shakespeare only say there are like 8 plotlines? I dunno...JUST READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

**Choose Wisely  
**

**Riley's narration**

_Man, how did the hell did I get myself in this situation? Two beautiful girls fightin' over me like I'm some damn big teddy bear! A long time ago, back in eight grade I met a beautiful mocha skin toned innocent girl named Sunshine. Her name suited her perfectly because she always seemed bright and positive. How did we become a couple? Nobody will ever know, but she's done so much for me and vice versa. Everything was good until our sophomore year in high school. One night that I'll never forget while we was doing da damn thang, da rubber popped and Sunshine claimed she missed her period. I was so damn scared that I ain't use my brain instead of my heart and broke up with her. One month after we went our separate ways, she then told me she wasn't pregnant but I felt too ashamed to ask for her back. After that fiasco, I went back into my playboy saga until a cool autumn day in October brought in another beautiful woman. This one was outta my league cuz unlike Sunshine this gurl was STACKED. I mean she had it all and more! My mouth was practically a miniature version of Niagara Falls after the first time I bumped into her. And when I say bump I mean I bumped into her and fell on mah ass. She gave a hard time at first but then less than a day later we was a couple. So now let's fast forward to mah senior year in high school. We fixin' to graduate in less than 24 hours when I got a phone call that made the potential best day of my life into a living hell. "Riley, honey…I've gotta go back to Queens. Half of my family has been murdered by some Crips." That was the last time I heard from her until just a couple of weeks ago. So now she comes back into town thinkin' we still go together as a couple but in reality we ain't. As of now, I'm single like a dollar bill, yo. When I told Carmela of course she was pissed, but she still was down to mess around. Little did she know that I was also seeing Sunshine for the same things. I will never forget the day they met each other…_

**Flashback…**

_The room was damp and humid. Clothes were everywhere. It looked like someone threw a grenade into one of Riley's drawers but in reality the clothes belonged to Riley and Carmela. Riley was laying in his bed with his hands locked behind his head while Carmela was resting her head on his chest._

"_Su sexo es siempre asombroso." Carmela purred. "Even after three years, it still feels like the first time."_

"_I know, baby."_

_Meanwhile downstairs, Huey, Caesar and Jazmine were visiting Granddad but watching TV. As usual CNN was talking about Michael Jackson and not allowing him to rest in peace which only caused Huey to read his newspaper. Too bad the newspaper actually decided to give its whole entire publication to MJ. Over 40 pages of MJ gossip! Jazmine shrieked as she saw Huey throw the paper in her direction._

"_What the heck was that for?" Jazmine yelled._

"_Because you bought that paper over here for me." Huey's stoic tone overruled hers easily._

"_Well excuse me for being so polite and buying MY boyfriend a newspaper. I mean at least I buy stuff for you." she retored, sticking her nose up in the air._

_Usually by now Caesar would have had something smart to say, but he was too occupied in listening to his iPod. If you listened close enough you could hear Mos Def's song 'Auditorium' playing through his earbuds._

"_Jazmine, lemme ask you this." Huey said. "Did I ask you to buy me a goddamn paper?"_

"_No, but since I actually CARE about you that's why I bought it, asshole." Jazmine then got up and grabbed her belongings._

"_Wait Jaz, I'm sorry." Huey got up to follow._

_As she almost reached the door, she did a quick pivot on her heels so she could be face to face with the man she loved. Her orbs that usually shined with happiness now shined with flames of anger._

"_You know what, Freeman?" she growled. "I wish you'd stop treating me like trash for what others have done to YOU!"_

_She then turned and literally kicked the door open. As the door flew open, a shocked Sunshine took a couple of steps back._

"_Hey Sunshine." Jazmine stormed past her._

"_Uh…hi." she squeaked and then looked at Huey._

_The revolutionary shrugged his shoulders and welcome Sunshine into the household._

"_So I take you made my buddy upset again?"_

"_I didn't mean to." Huey said with head hanging down. "But she'll be okay…I'll let her cool off a little and then I'll go over and make things right."_

"_Déjà vu of last week." Sunshine giggled. "So where's your little brother?"_

"_Up in his room." Huey then pointed to the stairs. "Oh wait, you know your way there."_

_Sunshine laughed and dismissed herself as she went up the stairs. Huey just smirked, but then gasped and felt his eyes become the size of saucers. _

'_OH SHIT! MELA IS UP THERE WITH RILEY!' Huey thought in his mind. 'Good luck, Riley.'_

_Back upstairs, Carmela was currently sitting on top of Riley and saying some explicit things in her native language. A soft knock came from the door, but the moans of the saucy latina was too loud for anyone to hear it. On the other side of the door, Sunshine heard the unfamiliar moans but figured that Riley might just be watching a porn._

"_Rileeeeeeeey." she called through the door seductively._

_Riley's ear wiggled as he heard his name being called. He mentally cursed in his mind and prayed that he was just hearing things and that Sunshine really wasn't on the other side of that door. Then the sound of the doorknob being turned actually caused Carmela to stop moving and look towards the direction._

"_Who da hell is at the door?" she hissed, not even thinking it could have possibly been Granddad._

"_Excuse me?!" Sunshine hissed back in a perfect imitation tone. _

"_Is that some ho outside yo door? One of your groupies?" Carmela then wrapped her hands around Riley's throat. "I thought you was only fuckin dis pussy?!"_

"_Err…I can explain!" he coughed, trying to break free from the chokehold._

_The door then flew open and Sunshine entered the room and nearly felt her heart shatter at the scene. Right before her eyes was two naked bodies and they were obviously having sexual intercourse. They actually were still in position, until Carmela hopped off and pulled the sheets to cover up her exposed body._

"_Who the hell are you?" Sunshine's gentle tone long gone._

"_Me llamo es Carmela and I am Riley's woman." Carmela grinned and then pointed in Riley's direction. "I mean why else would he be butt naked wit me?"_

"_Cuz you're a whore." Sunshine replied slyly. "I mean if you ask ANYONE who lives in Woodcrest they know me and Riley are an item."_

"_No, you were the item of the week and I am the item of his life." she walked over towards Sunshine until their noses were practically touching._

"_Get the hell away from me you dirty ho!" Sunshine shoved Carmela back._

_Not a wise move on Sunshine's behalf. Carmela was a street fighter and Sunshine was just beginning to take kickboxing classes. Lucky for her, Riley now wearing boxers came in between the firecracker divas to stop a potential fight._

"_Ight yo lissen up!" Riley yelled, causing both girls to be quiet. "I love both of you dearly, but Sunshine we are not a couple and Carmela, the same goes for you."_

**End Flashback, back to Riley's Narration…**

_Hopefully tonight, I can ease mah mind that's had so much on it! Not to mention next week is finals week! But I love the two of them to death and I can't decide who I truly wanna be with…that's why I'm tieing mah kicks right now and I'm about to head over to Huey and Caesar's apartment. Taking a glance in the mirror, I could help but crack a smile. With my black and red Chicago Cubs fitted, 3XL all red tee, khaki shorts and black and red Jordans, I was lookin' too damn nice._

**At Huey and Caesar's apartment…**

As soon as Riley even attempted open the door, Jazmine as usual was storming out and being followed by a pleading Huey.

"Jazmine, come back please?" Huey couldn't believe how pathetic he sound.

It was too late though, she was already in her pink Jetta and burning rubber down the street. Giving up, the eldest Freeman walked back to the building and was greeted by a laughing Caesar and confused looking Riley.

"Huey, you never learn do you?" Caesar said in between laughs.

"What do you mean? Jazmine had no business talking about my parents." Huey said, looking at his brother.

"Don't look at me, nigga." Riley folded his arms.

"You're right, but you started it." Caesar said while semi-agreeing.

"C'mon Caesar, she came over here complaining about how her parents are making choose which surname she gets to keep and all I said was that ever since the first day I met Tom I knew he was an asshole."

"You know she's sensitive."

"Oh but I can't be? You know my parents are my ONLY weak spot." Huey took a walk over to the cupboard and grabbed some Vodka.

"Drinkin' already? We about to hit the club up!" Caesar grabbed the bottle from his friend. "Drown away your sorrows later, my dude."

"So, Huey just outta curiosity…" Riley was fiddling with his fingers. "What did Jazzy say about mom and dad?"

"I told her that the way Tom and Sarah use to act right after the time Usher was in town, ten years ago is not how a couple with a child is suppose to act." Huey then took a deep breath. "She then said how would I know? You're parents died right around the time Riley was born!"

Huey's usual rock solid face, looked very soft after mouthing that comment.

"Then I told her that at least my parents were still together when they died!" Huey shook his head. "Since you know Tom and Sarah are about to get divorced, finally."

"Okay, enough about this. You know Jazmine will cry until all the water in her body is gone and then call you and ya'll will have make up sex. Yo, just make sure yall do that shit in your room this time." Caesar elbowed his best friend/roommate with a grin. "Don't wanna walk in with Cindy and see you two playing hide the-"

Huey lightly jabbed Caesar causing him to shut up immediately.

"Alright…" Caesar held his midsection and changed subjects. "Yo, Reezy! Are you ready to hit the club up to get your mind off them gurls?"

"Hell yeah!" Riley adjusted his oversized hat. "I love em' but damn they gonna kill each other if I don't hurry up and pick one."

"I think you should say with Carmela." Caesar smiled. "She got them big ol' titties, fat ass that you can just get lost in, oh and she's from NY so you can't go wrong."

"Caesar, you of all people should know it's not only about what is on the outside." Huey interfered. "I think Riley should use his heart to make a decision. But if I was your heart I'd be leaning more towards Sunshine."

Riley just absorbed everything in and sighed. This was too much for his feeble mind to handle.

"Well let's hit up, Club Rain before I call Cindy over instead." Caesar grabbed his car keys.

"That's what he wants to really do deep down." Riley whispered to Huey, who nodded and chuckled in agreement.

**Meanwhile at Jazmine and Cindy's apartment…**

Cindy was listening to Sunshine confess her feelings about Riley and it was unbelievable. The Blonde Bomber had known Riley ever since he was eight and they never really saw eye to eye with him until they reached the high school level. She never thought another female, and such a sweet and innocent female like Sunshine would love him this much. The world may never know but right now she had to open the third box of Kleenex and pass them over to the wailing woman.

"Damn gurl, you're sprung and then some!" Cindy chirped.

"Yep and I wish Riley would just take me back…"

"I dunno though, remember he's the one that broke up with you!"

"He was afraid, I don't blame him I was too."

"But as a man he shoulda been there and helped you, especially if you did turn out to be pregnant." Cindy shook her head in disapproval.

"So…" Sunshine blew her nose and then saw a picture of Caesar on the wall, giving her something else to talk about. "How come you're not with Caesar? Did he have to work tonight?"

"Naw, he's goin out with the Freeman brothers to dat new club down by the business district."

"Club Rain?" Sunshine gushed. "OH MAH GOD! I LOVE THAT PLAAAAAAAACE!"

"How? They just opened up like a couple of nights ago." Cindy scratched her head.

"I was there opening night."

"You had a RSVP?"

"Nope, my cousin works there and he hooked me up and got me in for FREE."

"Whoa, us ladies should go up there sometime."

"Maybe." Sunshine hummed. "Tonight is Karaoke Friday."

The sound of the front door slamming interrupted the conversation which could have only meant one thing. Jazmine was home and got into another argument with Huey.

"Jazzy, what did he do you to now?" Cindy yelled in a bored tone.

Jazmine stomped into Cindy's room and hopped on the bed and started crying instantly.

"Damn looks like I'm gonna need some more Kleenexs!" Cindy cussed.

**Meanwhile at Carmela's house…**

Carmela was sitting on her back porch trying to think of how come Riley didn't want to be with her. She then pulled out her cell phone and dialed some familiar digits. The phone didn't even get to ring once before the person on the other side answered.

"Hola mi hermana!" Marisol, Carmela's older sister yelled. "How are you, sweetie?"

"I've been better, do you remember that nigga I introduced you to a couple of years ago? The one with the cornrows."

"Yep his name was Young Cheesy…"

"Ha! Real funny, his name is Riley but on a serious note, he broke up with me while I came back up to bury all of the fam and now he won't take me back cuz he was also messin' around with some other breezy."

"Oh damn, well you did kinda just up and leave him." Marisol admitted. "You never made an attempt to call him while you was up here."

"True, but I thought he woulda understood the situation."

"Obviously he didn't and I'm sorry."

"I gotta find a way to win his heart back."

"In order to do that, you've gotta search deep into your heart. But hey just a small tip, on my four year anniversary with Juan last month, I sang the same song I sung to him when we first went on a date."

"Oh come on!" Carmela moaned. "You have a good singing voice and you know songs!"

"Nah kiddo! We was at a restaurant and they had a karaoke machine. All I did was sing the lyrics, but ever since then that has become our official song."

"I see, well I'm gonna do some searchin' and I'll give you a call in the morning, love ya Mari!"

"Love you too, Mela!"

As the line went dead, Carmela then ran back into her house and began web surfing. After typing in Karaoke bars in the search engine, the first address that came up was 1988 Susan B. Anthony Boulevard. The location of Club Rain. She wrote it down quickly and then went to her closet to find an outfit.

**Meanwhile at Club Rain…**

Huey and Caesar were at the bar gulping down all sorts of substances. On the other side, Riley was posted up on the wall, watching everyone but himself have a good time. The whole not having a lady with him was actually getting on his nerves. The benefits of having Sunshine was that she was a good listener, had a diverse taste in music, nice personality, dressed to impress and the list could go on. The good things about Carmela though was definitely the sex, her body, her interests such as MMA, guns, videogames and cars and that list could also go on. He was then snapped out of his thoughts as all the lights went dim and a lone spotlight shined down on the stage towards the front of the dance floor.

"Good evenings ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Club Rain's first annual Karaoke Friday!" Hiro, the DJ of the evening yelled into his microphone. "Right now, while I still got ya'll attention I would like for yall to give it up for my in house band!"

The crowd applaud at the small band which consisted of a drummer, guitarist, pianist, bass, saxophonist and violinist.

"Now they ain't got a name yet but it's all good!" Hiro laughed. "They will be playing all the songs performed tonight."

Huey and Caesar walked over to where Riley was posed up and joined him.

"Wow, we picked a stupid night to come." Caesar sucked his teeth. "Man, let's go."

"For once I actually agree with you Caesar." Huey took another sip from his cup. "Plus I can't even lie, Jazmine has been on my mind this whole time."

"Yep, Cindy is on mine." Caesar added.

"Shut up." Riley replied.

"Okay everyone, the first person up is not a contestant tonight. She requested to come on the stage and sing at a random song at will!" this caused the crowd to actually become interested. "So let's give this lovely lady a warm welcome…come on out Carmela!"

Riley felt his jaw hit the ground as he saw Carmela coming out wearing a small glittery red dress. The sparkle effect also emphasize how magnificent her body was. Every curve looked more than perfect in his eyes.

"Oh baby!" Caesar whistled. "Maybe we can stay for a little bit. I didn't even know Carmela could sing."

"Me either." Riley couldn't take his eyes off his prize.

As Carmela reached the microphone she instantly noticed Riley in the crowd and gave him a quick wink. This caused Riley to gulp and begin to sweat.

"Okay Carmela, now remember to look at the screen right in front of you, so you can sing the lyrics."

"Si." she simply replied.

"Alright take it away boys!" Hiro cued for his band to begin.

The man on the electronic keyboard started off the song with a couple of keys. The violin then came in followed, by the rest of the instruments minus the saxophone. Carmela took a deep breath and started singing the lyrics displayed across the screen.

_"When you go fishing you catch a boot or some other trash,_

_when you play at caaaaards you lose all your caaaaaash,_

_You're so pathetic your never win and you never will!_

_Not the kind of girrrrrrl who'd make any guuuuuuy feel a thrill_

_The crowd started to get into it a little bit by this time._

_"I'm sorry you'll never be a gooooooddess like me_

_Step aside this is how it's got to beeeeee!"_

Now a couple of people in the crowd were tapping their feet to the beat. Carmela started swayed to the rhythm.

_"I'll get the guy, yes I'm the one who will always win the day_

_I'm stroooooong and I am beauuuuuutiful, what more can I say?_

_I'll get the guy, He'll hold me close_

_Till the very end of time_

_When you loooooose how you will moan and cry_

_Cause the guy will be miiiiine!"_

The guitarist then came up next to Carmela and played his guitar solo which caused the crowd to go hysteric. She took a bow and began to walk off the stage until she notice that the band was still playing. Then it hit her that the song wasn't done yet, so as she was getting ready for the second verse, a girl with mocha skin and a long sparkling red dress used her hip to push Carmela out of the way. The red hot latina fell on her bottom and scowled as she immediately recognized who knocked her down. The crowd gasped as they saw the newcomer standing center stage.

_"While you've been braggin'_

_I had to laugh at your silly boasts_

_Clearly I'm the onnnnnne that he loves the moooooost_

_Because I'm gentle and I am refined like you'll never be_

_I have won his heaaaaaart_

_It's a prize you woooooon't steal from meeeeee!"_

Sunshine smiled as she saw she automatically had the crowd behind her.

_"Forget it your words won't mean a thing in the ennnnnnd_

_He'd be glad not to your face agaaaaaain!"_

Riley was staring directly into Sunshine's eyes as her trance via the song seemed to be working.

_"I'll get the guy each time I try in a sweet and quiet way_

_I'm a queeeeeen and you're a hopeless fool_

_That's all I can saaaaaay_

_I'll get the guy_

_There's so much love he and I were meant to find_

_You can stay with all the other girls_

_Cuz the guy will be miiiiiiiiine!!!"_

Sunshine was definitely getting a standing ovation by now, but all that mattered to her what was Riley thinking. The blank look on his face wasn't really helping.

_"I'll get the guy, yes I'm the one-" _Sunshine was cut off by Carmela, who finally got up from her spot on the floor.

Now the two divas were in each other's face, the lone microphone in between them. The band still playing in the background.

"Hey!" Carmela barked.

"Whaddya mean?" Sunshine barked back.

"What are ya talkin' about?"

"You're so LAME!"

"Oh, so are you!"

"You think you can get a guy wit a face like that?" Sunshine smirked.

"HEY!" Carmela shouted.

"I hope rot in a giant wad of green gum and have it ooze out of every pore!"

"You know, you're no beauty contestant…"

"WHAT?!"

"Someday you're going to dry up and die in some dark corner in the middle of the sewer."

"Wait til I get my hands on you!" Sunshine gritted her teeth. "If I could just tear you from limb to limb, I WOULD!"

"Oh sure? Just try it…TRY IT!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HOO!" Sunshine cocked her head back as she laughed.

The song then ended and everyone was giving the two divas an standing ovation.

"Hey Carmela?" Sunshine asked, while scanning her eyes through the crowd.

"Yes, Sunshine."

"I don't see Riley, Huey or Caesar anymore…"

Sunshine and Carmela then both fell over back to back from exhaustion.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh those sneaky boys running away! Well that's the end of the roller coaster ride. Also, I just thought I'd like to point out this is the first story I've ever written completely in one day. I also took a new proofreading tip, so I hope it worked. VOTE ON THE POLL IN MY BIO! BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP!

**TM-1**


End file.
